


Turn My Back

by aloof_intheinternet



Category: Original Work
Genre: An orignal story i wrote for a class assignment, Betrayal, But if you're super sensitive to that read with caution, Cool Female Main Character, Fantasy, Gen, Humor, Potentially some mildly suicidal ideas but not really, Prequel basically to a different idea, i kinda like it, so i thought i'd share
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:35:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24602464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aloof_intheinternet/pseuds/aloof_intheinternet
Summary: Yurona is the land of Epasaro's Chosen One, selected by the gods to defend the country against the constant threat of Raganon and the Draxies. Almost no Chosen One ever makes it back alive from facing Raganon, and Yurona will likely be no exception, she'll die at the tender age of 15, but it's her duty and duty must be followed.But when the fallen-god asks her a simple question, Yurona's whole world is shaken to it's core.~+~“It’s a shame they send them so young, such talent wasted.” the man mused, mostly to himself, but that’s probably because he didn’t think she really counted as existing.“It’s not like I want to be here you know.” She grumbled, her body was starting to fail, she could feel the quake of her legs even sitting down, her hands shook with the ferocity of dry leaves in autumn, bile and blood burned the back of her throat.“Then why are you?”
Kudos: 1





	Turn My Back

She’d always been a little bitter about her lot in life.

She stared ahead at the blown-up alleys and cliffs. Dust wafted through the broken rock archways that laid like rubble around her, a history of blood and war in their remains. Pebbles tumbled off the crumbling peaks of high rocks, their shapes making strange shadows across the ground in the rising sun. She gripped the sword in her hand a little tighter, the thick glove making her hand feel gross and sweaty. she wished she could just let everything go. 

The wind blew quietly through the staggering cliffs, pushing her dark hair from out of her face. The armor covering her body was making her feel hot and trapped. She glanced up at clear blue-sky stretching in waves above her, absolutely nothing to see. 

She knew the history of this place better than the back of her own hand. She had spent countless hours, years, leading up to this. Everything she’d done since she was five had been for this.

And yet she couldn’t find even a little shred of herself that cared, that wanted to be there, to do this. All she could feel was a deep, unsettled, bitter rage that had hummed beneath her skin for so long it might as well have been a part of her. Years of bitter thoughts and turmoil crept their way through her throat like nausea. She tightened her grip on her sword again, it was still a little bit too big in her right hand. The armor covering her body made her feel heavy and tired. She wished she could just lay down and put herself to sleep right then.

Though, to be fair, she’s probably going towards an eternal sleep anyways.

She took a deep gulp of breath, she was alone out here, it was her duty, her destiny to do this. To face the stars, the music, whatever you want to call it. She swallowed, it was time to face  _ Him. _ The man that had cost her country so much for so long, if he could even be called one. This was the foe she was destined to face, the monster that had haunted her country for so long.

The thing that had killed all those that came before her, and likely all after her too.

The thing that would almost definitely kill her.

After her long moment of hesitation, she started walking through the barren landscape of rocks and cliffs, slowly and reluctantly making her way towards her goal.

Gods, why did it have to be her?

~*~

Her life got screwed up just about 11 years ago, during the King’s celebration of his newborn son. All the citizens of  Epasaro were expected to watch, and cheer. The King, of course, wasn’t the true ruler of their country, that would go to the Council. The Council controlled the State, and the King acted as a public figurehead and had some control of policy but was again, mostly just a title, acting more like a celebrity than a ruler. There’d normally be another person sitting next to him and his wife, the third figurehead of their kingdom. There was an aura of trepidation permeated through the citizens. It’d been three years since another Chosen One had been found, and that meant they’d been losing ground in their war with the  Draxies . 

For centuries, their nation had warred with theirs as they both grew. The legend goes that in ancient times their god had split from the  Deuxs , betraying them and striking out against them. The  Deuxs had revealed themselves to the people of  Epasaro and asked for their help. Tasking  them with the duty to take down the betraying god. They blessed them with a Chosen One, they who could take down the fearful god and bring peace to their land.

That ‘fearful’ god had had other ideas apparently. He’d raised his own army in their neighboring nation, rallying against them and thus ensuring a feud that would last between their nations for centuries. And so forth, as the stories go, they have been at war, that same old god still leading their forces to this day. 

Of course, to little five-year-old  Yurona , it meant little.

What was interesting, however, was how she watched the soldier in front of her fall flat on his face off his horse, he’d leapt in the way of a sharp blast of magic, clearly meant for the king. A  Draxy assassin had snuck into the city and had tried to shoot the king with some new projectile weapon, what kind it really didn’t matter. Panic ensued in the streets, people screaming and trying to usher the King away but all  Yurona could do was watch as the injured soldier bled out in front of her. The spell had pierced his chest, quickly filling his lungs with blood, causing spurts of it to come out his mouth. He choked and gurgled, calling out slightly in groaned voices.  Yurona was fascinated, she couldn’t take her eyes away while a weird child-like curiosity overcame her. She walked closer to the man, pulling out of her mother’s arms and walking against the crazed flow of the crowd. She knelt down next to him, spreading her hand out towards his chest. The moment her fingertips brushed against the wound a bright light birthed from her hand surrounding them both in light. Tendrils of the light reach up and out, flowering into delicate petal-like structures, undulating like ethereal tentacles. The light encased her, wrapping around her fingers and up her arms, cocooning her in the brightness.

When the light settled back down, the soldier in front of her was completely fine. The arrow no longer stuck from his chest, the gaping hole closed and healed. He was staring in wonder at the hole in his clothes where there’d once been a hole in him. A circle of people had gathered around them, the street, for all the panic there had been before, was silent. 

Yurona could only stare at her own hands in numb wonder. Light had sprouted from her own fingers! A light that had healed!

She was so entranced by the gift she had no idea what a curse it would become.

~*~

Yurona was knocked back into the ruins surrounding the make-shift arena that had formed over the years, barely being able to brace before pain laced through her chest and lungs, the wind knocked out of her. A blow that would kill a normal man merely injured her severely. The magic energy running through her veins worked to repair what damage it could, but it was never enough.

She was losing, badly.

She coughed, feeling something wet, ideally spit, probably blood, choking up from her throat. There was no real time to think about it, she’d also probably broken a rib, and an arm, and many, many other things too. She was in pain and the armor did little to help but keep her bones in place so she wouldn’t collapse on the floor. Points for trying.

She reached for the magic-energy flitting quickly through the air, she knew she’d barely have any time to prepare. Without thinking, she fired off a round of the energy without trying to  form it into a spell, she didn’t have time. She encased her arms and legs in the energy, trying to keep herself up. 

It was futile though; the battle had been lost long before it had ever begun.

She couldn’t even see the man move. Though to be fair, he wasn’t really a man. All she could tell was that he was coming, from where and how fast she had no idea, she could just feel his magic in the air, permeating the battlefield that would fit much more in a murder scene than a great battle. She felt the energy hit her back, sending her sprawling forward. 

She braced and fired back, missing again, of course, but it’s the thought that counts. 

“It’s a shame they send them so young, such talent wasted.” the man mused, mostly to himself, but that’s probably because he didn’t think she really counted as existing. 

“It’s not like I want to be here you know.” She grumbled, her body was starting to fail, she could feel the quake of her legs even sitting down, her hands shook with the ferocity of dry leaves in autumn, bile and blood burned the back of her throat. What a last hurrah this was, just another sacrifice for this stupid, stupid war.

“Then why are you?” the man almost hummed the question, bemused in the frustration of the young hero. 

Yurona paused, why  _ was _ she there? What point was there for her to continue to follow the orders of everyone that she’d ever hated?

_ ‘It’s your duty’ _ a deep part of her mind whispered, the one that murmured words of encouragement to continue, that everyone would love her, that she’d have the recognition for during her duty. ‘ _ your right from birth, this is the path you are destined to.’ _

_ ‘ _ To die?’ a different part of her mind said, ‘To die for people who never cared or loved me? Who gave me no reason to exist but “my duty”, what do I owe them? Why do I still listen to them?’

She knew the reason, one of them at least. It’s all she’d known, all that she’d seen and experienced in her little life, what else could she possibly want or long for?

What- what did she want though, really? She’d never had the chance to figure that out had she. It’d just been, duty, duty, duty, work for her entire life since she’d been discovered as the next Chosen One. Did she even know who she was outside of that?

_ ‘You can’t just leave the people of your home like that. They don’t deserve to die.’  _

‘Don’t they?’

That thought shocked her, why would she think that? How could she?  Epasaro was her home, her people, all she’d ever known.

‘They took everything away from you, your life, your choices, your  _ happiness’ _

No, no she couldn’t just leave them all to die in this dumb war, she had to- she had to help them, she couldn’t-

“Well then, this sure has been interesting.” She startled suddenly, remembering the fallen god was there,”-but, I have other engagements, so I think we should end this here.” He gave her a small, knowing smile.

‘Welp, there goes any chance to figure any of that shit out.’ she thought, clenching her eyes.

But nothing came. Just silence. She sneaked a quick peek but still she could see nothing, opening her eyes further, and glancing around, still nothing. 

He had left the hodgepodge arena and had left her alive.

What?

The exhaustion of the battle was really starting to settle into her body, okay maybe not completely alive. He’d probably just left her for dead because that’s what she was going to be soon if someone didn’t find her.

She gave a deep sigh, settling herself onto her back and gazing at the bright blue sky above, barely covered by the wafting dust.

What did she want with her life? If she could ever choose.

~*~ 

Yurona woke up, sometime later back in her room in the castle. A part of her kind of wished she hadn’t, but she had woken up, nonetheless. Her mind was still stuck, back in that shitty arena of rocks and rubble. She couldn’t get that stupid god’s question out of her mind “ _ Then why are you?” _ Stupid, she knew why, kind of, why would she even question that? 

If her whole life had been for nothing, then what was the point in continuing it?

She was stopped from this line of thought by a knock on the door.

“Come in.” She answered, shifting so that she was sitting up, gingerly. Many of her more fatal wounds had been healed but her wrist was still broken, and her whole body looked black and blue.

The door opened and one of the messengers stepped in “Oh, good you’re awake, the Council has requested to see you, they have news to share.”

Yurona held back a groan, contemplating just jumping out the third story window of her bedroom instead. “I just woke up from almost literally dying, and the Council wants to  _ see me?”  _ She asked somewhat incredulously. 

“Yes, that would be correct, Madam  Yurona .” the messenger nodded.

Yurona sighed, “Fine, fine, okay, tell them I’ll be there in like 10 minutes.” 

“Of course, madam.” the messenger left.

“ Duexs above you have to be kidding me,” she complained to the empty air, voice airy with the tired strain from just waking up. What could the Council possibly want this time? Was she not allowed the chance to rest? Everything with them was always so taxing “do this, do that, don’t do this but also do that, but be careful, do it this specific way, no that’s wrong, everything you do is wrong.” They never shut  _ up. _

Resigned to her fate, she slid out of the bed, carefully picking her way to the closet where she grabbed the standard uniform, struggling to get anything over the sling. She left the jacket just hanging over her shoulders like some bad imitation of a cape and hobbled over to the door and down the many, many hallways.

By the time she made it to the Council’s room, she was just about ready to pass out again but kept standing, she was used to that sort of feeling with the Council.

“Oh,  Yurona ! You’ve awoken, so good to see you darling.” one of the more motherly council members spoke up.

The Council was composed of 15 members, some older, some younger, but all over the age of 50. The process in which council members were appointed was convoluted at best, just a straight up mess at worst, but it involved, petitioning, voting, and signage by the King. Regardless, they were appointed, and they were  _ annoying _ . The Council couldn’t seem to decide whether to treat her as a child of the state and thus be responsible for her care and protection, or something more like a soldier where they were only responsible for telling her what to do and how to do it. This indecision left her starved for attention, as her parents had long abandoned her to the state, and she could never have friends due to both the Council’s strict rules to her upbringing and the fact that all  who even tried to approach her were only doing for their own benefit (a lesson she’d learned very young).

“What have you requested me for, Council?”  Yurona greeted, her voice dull and tired.

“We have an announcement for you,” one of the Council members replied, she stopped trying to differentiate them years ago. “You are the first Chosen in over 30 years to survive their first encounter. Due to your success against the Fallen  Deuxs Raganon , the scourge of our land for centuries, the Kingdom has decided to hold a celebration in your honor,” they announced.

‘ _ Success?’ _ Yurona thought, ‘ _ what success? I literally just did not die due to sheer luck.’. _ Then the realization hit her, she was officially the longest lasting Chosen of the last 30 years and she wasn’t even an adult yet. Hell, it’d barely been a day since the battle, and she was already officially longer lasting than all the others in the last 30 years.

That was not a reassuring thought. It really just further proved the mortality of the role she’d been assigned.

Before she could get too lost in thought, she gave her formal thanks to the council and headed, painfully, back to her room. Her mind kept wandering back to her conversation with The Fallen  Raganon . Why couldn’t she just let it go? 

Maybe it was because she didn’t have an answer. She didn’t know why she was still there, she thought maybe coming back would make that clearer but all she could feel was the cementing loneliness that’d haunted her since childhood. Practically becoming a ‘Hero’ to the Kingdom before even actually doing anything meant that on some level, people thought she was untouchable, that they couldn’t speak to her. Those that did only wanted to use her for political or social gain. She’d- She’d never had friends, not really. There were a couple of instances where she had thought she did, but those all turned out be lies and she just stopped trying or trusting them. 

Even her own parents had abandoned her to her fate when they learned of her ‘Gift from the  Deuxs ’. They’d been all too happy to give their only daughter up to the Council to raise and train as if they barely even cared what happened to her. (She knew that wasn’t completely true, they likely felt that they’d been giving her the best chance with her gift, probably felt proud, but she hated that thought even more than the other). 

She stared at the ceiling of her room, laying back on her bed. She was literally surrounded by people, all the time. So why did she feel so alone? Why, why didn’t she care when she thought of the castle burning, why couldn’t she feel any guilt, anger. In fact, a deep part of her almost felt relief.

_ ‘Duty’ _ The voice whispered in her head again, it was starting to feel further and further from herself as if a different person all together was whispering these words into her skull. 

She stretched her hand up above her, admiring the way the newly appointed bruises and scars mottled her skin. Why was she doing this? What was she still here for?

Why did it feel like those questions would be the undoing of it all?

~*~

Yurona walked through the busy halls, it was one week to the celebration still, but people were still busily rushing around in preparation.

She felt almost like a stranger walking through the halls she’d grown up in. Every person passing her was another stranger. She didn’t know any of these people, she barely cared for any of them at all. She tried to imagine someone holding one of the maids hostage, but she could feel nothing, she wouldn’t even care. Why didn’t she care? She had to be feeling something right?

What if- what if she really didn’t care about any of the Kingdom? What if, what if she didn’t actually have any- any loyalty to them at all?

If, if that was true why was she still there? If it was true, then did she even know herself as a person at all? Did she even have an identity anymore? What did she even want with her life? She didn’t know, she’d never even been given the chance to find out. Her whole life had just been work, work, work. She was never allowed to be her own person.

The more she thought, the more the dark bitterness in her chest grew. She felt the sudden urge to talk with the fallen god again. But she didn’t even know where she’d go to do that.

One spot flitted through her mind, that clearing in the war-torn battlefields out in the desert between their country and  Draxi’s . 

She’d have to wait till night to sneak out, she’d never done that before, but she knew the grounds and guards well enough to be sure she could leave quickly and quietly without being seen. 

It’d be easy, she thought, half believing it.

Miracle of miracles it had been stupidly easy, why- why had she never done this before. It was so easy she practically just walked out of the place. She'd even thought of doing it before. 

Hurriedly she tied the cloak she’d worn a little tighter around her neck. Pushing energy into her legs, she rapidly jumped and ran through the long desert that lay west of  Esparo , heading to the one place she thought she’d never return from.

After an hour or two she arrived in the shoddy-makeshift arena, cautiously walking into the center.

“Ah, I knew you’d come.” A voice calls behind her.

Quickly she turned around, spotting the fallen- diety she’d been looking for. Warily, she stepped forward, she’s completely vulnerable here, she wasn’t wearing any armor or supplies because she’d come here on a whim, gods why did she think this was a good idea? The deity stood near the edge of the cleared-out area, arms crossed, but his position relaxed, uncaring even. He wore what he always did, thick looking robes and body armor, but nothing close to the heavy metal armor that  Yurona had to wear during their interactions. 

She straightened herself up, facing The Fallen God  Raganon head on. “Why are you here?” she asked, though she knew the answer, the words had spit out of her mouth before she could think.

The god’s face looked amused for a moment before he spoke, “The reason you are. You have questions, yes?”

Yurona slowly nodded, not quite sure how to ask the questions that had been plaguing her mind since their battle. 

“How- How did you know I’d come here?” she decided to start with the easiest question.

The Fallen regarded her for a moment before smiling again, still as nonchalant as ever, “I’ve seen the look in your eye before, the one that tells of dawning realization that we are not bound to our so-called ‘destinies’, but feeling lost in the freedom, or the idea of it.” He paused, glancing off in the distance. “I used to wear the look myself.”

Yurona frowned. “What do you mean?”

Raganon glanced back to her, smiling again, it wasn’t a very nice smile, but one denoting of amusement. “The day I left the Court of the  Deuxs , I wore the same look I see now upon your face. I cared not for the Great Order the others had constructed, my role in which I despised. They think themselves to be the essence of perfection for humanity, the saviors of the world. That through their guidance they will bring peace to the land for eternity. Their plan involved years, centuries of waiting and manipulati ng humanity, creating an enemy to unite the world, that, when fallen, would encourage even greater continued bonds between them” The Fallen frowned, “They wanted me to play that role, to play their villain and die for their cause. They told me it would be the most honorable and noble deaths, but I knew otherwise. Immortal though we may be, the plan they had for me would mean eternal suffering, so much so that my own existence would be condemned  to  pain and agony. It was in that moment I realized that they  were not infallible, that following their Great Plan was unnecessary, why should we control humanity? They deserve their right to choose their fate, as faulty as their decisions may be.” 

Yurona sat there, slightly awed by the deity’s rant. She’d never known someone as bitter about their existence as her before. She wasn’t really surprised though, by the behavior of the  Deuxs , she knew how far they’d go to reach their goal, her own life evidence of that, but something still puzzled her.

“If you just left? Why did they go after you, wouldn’t their plans just be ruined?” 

“They were, but they decided to try and make them work anyways. Why else do you think that your country has been at war for so long, they think if they can make me seem like a threat to the rest of the world, then they can still salvage their plan.” He chuckled a bit, “Though that’s not really working for them either, the country I’ve created has flourished in both economics and humanities. They reach out to help other war-torn nations and aid other countries in times of financial crisis. They are, of course, not infallible, but the image they portray is one of kindness more than of a threat. They are strong, yes, but they are potential allies, not enemies.” 

“Oh,”  Yurona mumbled out, she had no idea how to react. She’d been told her whole life that the  Draxy were war-hungry monsters that craved only death and destruction. “W-why do you continue to fight with  Epasaro , then?” She wondered.

“Your council started it first, those many centuries ago, and so forth they have always been the first to attack. Not that we haven’t advanced ourselves, my own council is under the impression that taking  Epasaro under our rule would make the country better, fix all the corruption that runs through the veins of your government. How true that is, I don’t know, nor do I care. They started this war years ago, but we will finish it.”  Raganon answered.

“That doesn’t really match up to the rest of your countries image.” She furrowed her brow a little in confusion.

“Well, that’s just what it is, an image. So long as we at least seem friendly, other nations will not see us as a threat.” The god shrugged.

“Oh,”  Yurona murmured. Parts of her desperately wanted to ask how he knew so much about  Epasaro’s inner workings, what he planned to do. Millions of questions rattled around in her brain, but her mouth could speak none of them, just sort of stare off in the distance lost in the chaos of it all. 

“You know, you don’t have to stay with  Epasaro , you can join others like us if you want to,”  Raganon suggested lightly.

Yurona froze, she had known on some level that she could leave, that she didn’t have to stay. But she’d never had to confront it before, she wasn’t sure she knew how. It went against everything she’d ever known. 

“You don’t have to decide immediately,” The deity continued, “just something to think about.” 

Yurona didn’t know how to react, why would he offer her something like that? Drag her away from her country, leave it vulnerable. If she left, she’d be sealing  Epasaro’s fate. She was one of the few things between  Epasaro and being taken over. 

Did she care, though? If she left , Epasaro would fall, but she couldn’t find a part of herself that cared. She stared down at her own hands, a little shocked, could she really be so apathetic  about it? If-If she could so easily watch her country, her place of birth, her home, fall, did she ever really feel loyal to it in the first place?

“I, I think I’ll need some time to decide.” She managed to stutter or through her shock. 

“Of course,” The fallen-god smiled again, as he seemed to do a lot.

Yurona just nodded, and turned around to head back, she was going to need to think a lot. She could feel  Raganon’s eyes on her back as she took off back home, she ignored the itch to turn back around. She knew she’d need to take more time with this decision, but a deep part of her already her answer, she’d known it for a long time.

She just needed time to face it.

~*~

“I can’t do it!” A child’s voice whined, breathy from exhaustion and tears.

“But you must, Yurona, if you ever wish to beat the evil in this land, you must.” An old man dressed in ceremonial robes told the young child.

“But- but I can’t-”

“You will.” his voice was final.

Staying silent, the young girl stared petulantly at the ground. She couldn’t do it. Why didn’t the old man understand? She slowly stood up again, holding the sword in both her hands and channeling the power as she’d been told.

It ended just like last time, the energy blowing up in front of her, causing her to fall back down again, hand slightly burned from the heat.

“Again.” The old man commanded.

She held back another complaint, that’d just make sure she never left this stupid training ground. She didn’t want to channel the stupid magic through the stupid sword, let alone do it to the mannequin they’d been wanting her to.

She wished she could just lay down, or something, take a nap maybe. She was tired of all this training, the stupid rules. She wanted to have fun with the other kids, but they old people that sat in the big chairs always told her ‘No.’ and that she ‘Had a Duty to Fulfill”. She didn’t really understand what that meant, but it felt important, so she always listened. Maybe then they’d finally let her play.

~*~

The day of the festival had arrived.  Yurona stared at the banners and flags adoring the streets as they drove down in the ceremonial car. Soldiers marched alongside the car, an instrument of magic not many were able to own as it required a large amount of energy to run, its top was down, opening the occupants of the vehicle up to the cries and cheers from the crowd around them. A parade trailing behind the vehicle as they made their way to the central podium where the ceremony would take place. 

The people cheered around her, voices rising in excitement. People asking for autographs and quotes. Years of practice let her easily ignore all of them. She shifted a little, uncomfortable in the ceremonial robes and armor. A long cape wrapped her shoulders, with bits of metal armor securing it to her left shoulder, another piece wrapping her chest, with gauntlets and boots as well adorning her limbs. She felt like toast inside a toaster, burning from the trapped heat.

When they got to the central area, she stepped out of the car with the royal family, royal guards leading her up to the podium. 

“Welcome, The Chosen One,  Yurona !” One of the guards announced.

The  crowds cheers rose to a roar.

“If you would please,” a Council member on the stage gestured to the sash held in another  guards hands. 

Yurona smiled, she had made up her mind. “No.”

“N-no? Madam you can’t just refuse the ceremonial sash, it’s a demonstration of your loyalty to -“ one of the attendants stammered out.

“I know.” She said, “I’m leaving.” 

Everyone stared at her, the crowds cheering had died with the refusal.  Yurona ignored it all, starting to take off her armor. 

“I’m done.” She told her audience, not looking at any of them as she focused on taking off the armor . ” I refuse to be your puppet any longer, I refuse to die in your name. I’m leaving.” 

She finished taking of the last piece, letting it  drop to the floor. She smiled at the crowd, perhaps she was truly happy for once in her life, leaving this hellhole of a life here. “Goodbye.”

She turned and started walking away, finally prompting the surrounding guards into action. They leapt for her, trying to stop her, but she just raised her hand and sent off a pulse of energy, pushing all the surrounding guards away. 

More started to surround her but she just crouched, pumping the energy into her legs and took off into the sky. 

Finally, she left. She had never felt so light before. She didn’t have to die for this country, or anyone’s. She could just live her life, learn how to be happy, learn what she liked and disliked. 

Her heart trilled a little in her chest at the thought.

She was free.

~*~

** “Not until we are lost do we begin to understand ourselves” -Henry David Thoreau  **

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a story I wrote for my creative writing class in like 2019, I enjoyed the concept, I also wrote another story that's a little rougher and if I ever get around to it I might post it as well but again, its not to my most liking. Heck, there are even things about this story that i'd refine if I had the time or energy, but currently it just feels like a little too much to do all the things I'd like to. Regardless, I would like to make a sequel to this story one day, Maybe when that happens I'll add an epilogue to this one haha. Well, to the likely very few, if any, people reading this, I hope you enjoyed it! it was fun to write for the most part :). Have a beautiful day ;))).


End file.
